Contando estrellas
by White Necklace
Summary: De los actos más sencillos y cotidianos puede nacer un mar de dudas, celos y sentimientos negativos. Sin embargo, hay que establecer prioridades en la vida.


**Advertencia: Este relato contiene situaciones que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Se recomienda no leer en caso de considerar la posibilidad mencionada.**

* * *

Estiró su cinturón con fuerza indicando que estaba listo para el inicio. Alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en su compañero de entrenamiento, quien había adoptado una posición de combate. Tras ello, vio como esa posición se veía alterada por un pequeño temblor de piernas, a lo que inclinó la cabeza observándole con curiosidad.

—¿Todo bien, Goten? ¿Estás listo para empezar? —preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura. El pequeño Son asintió unos segundos para luego negar y morderse el labio inferior.

—Necesito ir antes al baño... —murmuró éste dando pequeños saltitos mientras llevaba sus manos al pantalón. El chico de cabellos lilas negó con la cabeza, no tenía remedio, y eso que se lo había advertido antes de ponerse los uniformes de entrenamiento.

—Pues ve, yo no tengo ganas, pero no tardes. Mientras tanto haré algo de ejercicio para evitar enfriarme. Corre, ve. —Dicho y hecho. Goten salió disparado como alma que lleva el Diablo y Trunks se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago. Una vez allí, apretó los puños concentrando poder en el interior de su cuerpo, haciendo a su vez que algunas gotas de agua se elevasen y quedasen suspendidas en el aire. Con la frialdad de un iceberg extendió el puño derecho con firmeza, dividiendo las mismas gotas elevadas y, tanto por la velocidad como por la fuerza, separando las aguas del lago en dos por la bocanada de aire creada. Sonrió, no necesitaba calentamiento, Goten no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él; así pues, se tumbó en la orilla y esperó pacientemente el regreso de su amigo.

Llegó al cabo de unos minutos, completamente enrojecido y más tembloroso de lo que se había ido, amén de tener un rastro de sangre deslizándose desde su nariz. Trunks, algo alertado por aquellas pintas, se alzó enseguida procurando disimular sus propios nervios en pos de tranquilizar al pequeño.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Pareces un tomate, y ni siquiera hemos empezado como para que ya estés sangrando —se burló cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos con altanería. Goten tomó aire y miró hacia abajo intentando ver el hilo de sangre para después limpiárselo con la mano -o más bien ensuciar ésta misma-.

—Es... Es por Videl... —Aquella afirmación dejó al muchacho confuso, ¿una humana había logrado hacer sangrar a un semisaiyan? No era posible. ¿Cómo habría reunido ese poder? ¿Y cómo lo habría ocultado hasta ahora?

—No digas bobadas. Algo bruta sí es, pero no tiene tanta fuerza. Además, no se atrevería a pegar al hermano del chico que le gusta... —Era un secreto a voces pero no se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra "novio" al no haberse presentado oficialmente como tal. El que iba a ser su adversario rió brevemente negando con la cabeza y empezó a explicar lo sucedido.

—No no, si no me ha pegado. Verás, he ido al baño de casa y como iba con tanta prisa he entrado sin llamar, pero dentro estaba Videl duchándose... bueno, saliendo de la ducha... —El de los ojos celestes alzó una ceja, sin embargo no le dio importancia.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de especial para que vengas de esa forma? Enseña más una chica en bañador que envuelta en una toalla —sentenció algo arisco.

—Pues que se había dejado la toalla en la habitación —dijo entre dientes. La cara de Trunks era un poema -junto a la del otro chico, a decir verdad- y la imaginación comenzaba a desatarse.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir...?

—Sí. Se lo he visto todo. Todo. —La palabra resonaba en su mente una y otra vez en una especie de estribillo que le inculcaba celos, un "Yo sí y tú no". Por si no fuese bastante orgulloso, además el tema tenía que ver con el género femenino.

—¿Y qué? Suerte y ya está. ¿Qué quieres, que te dé una medalla? ¿O prefieres que te la dé tu querida Videl? Empieza a pelear de una vez y deja de actuar como un crío.

—E... espera... que con todo este lío aún no he hecho pis... —Salió corriendo hasta detrás de uno de los árboles de la zona dejando a Trunks con sus pensamientos. Sentía curiosidad, envidia del suertudo de Goten, algo de rabia y dudas, muchas dudas. Si bien había visto de reojo algunas revistas subidas de tono esparcidas por la Kame House, jamás había osado ponerles un dedo encima por temor a que le viesen con los tesoros del maestro Muten Roshi, y ya no recordaba los baños junto a su madre cuando era pequeño como para establecer con claridad la imagen de una mujer desnuda en sus pensamientos. No se le ocurría forma de deshacerse de la curiosidad, no al menos a tan temprana edad, y no pensaba pedir nada a Shenron por temas así. Ya pensaría algo, mientras tanto se centraría en el combate.

—Vamos tortuga, te voy a borrar esa sonrisilla con la que has venido.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a hacer ademán de esconderse tras finalizar el combate y su consecuente baño en el lago. Ambos habían olvidado el asunto de Videl hasta entonces, cuando Trunks vio salir a Goten del agua y viceversa.

 _"Ver a Goten no me provoca ni frío ni calor, y parece que a él tampoco verme. ¿Qué tendrán las mujeres? ¿O quizás es porque somos amigos y ya estamos acostumbrados"_ pensó Trunks volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

 _"Con Trunks no me ha pasado lo mismo que con Videl. ¿Por qué será? No estaré enamorado de ella como mi hermano, ¿verdad? No creo, pensaría más a menudo en ella... aunque ahora mismo no me la quito de la cabeza..."_ pensó a su vez Goten estirándose en el césped colocando sus brazos a modo de almohada. El hijo de Vegeta se sentó al lado del de Goku, observándole de reojo para después mirar al horizonte, donde el lago se fundía con el cielo. Alzó la vista para verlo al igual que su compañero y suspiró, quizás con algo de melancolía. Goten, en verlo, no supo qué decir; lo que sí supo es que el ánimo de su amigo no estaba al 100% pero tampoco actuaba como si estuviesen enfadados.

—Trunks... —musitó el pequeño.

—Dime —contestó el joven sin apartar la vista del plano celestial, inmerso en sus pensamientos pero aún así consciente de su alrededor.

—Prométeme que ninguna chica hará que nos separemos, nunca —exigió. Trunks por su parte le miró algo extrañado, no sabía a qué venía eso, había sido demasiado repentino. Entre risas le estiró de la mejilla sin dar una respuesta concreta.

—¿Eso no debería pedírtelo yo a ti? Eres tú el que va viendo mujeres como sus madres las trajeron al mundo. ¡Cuidado señoritas! ¡El playboy está en la ciudad y viene a quedarse! —Goten se alzó y acercó su rostro al de Trunks, invadiendo su espacio personal con una mueca en la cara. El del pelo violeta a su vez dibujó otra mueca, mostrando además los dientes y frunciendo el ceño en actitud defensiva por la invasión mientras una enorme gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

—¡Eso y nada es lo mismo! ¡Prométemelo! —En aquel instante una abrumante certeza le salpicó: Goten le había notado molesto y creía que eso les había distanciado. Opuestamente a ese pensamiento, de ello había nacido más seguridad de que su amigo le apreciaba y no quería perderle al preocuparse por hacerle prometer tal cosa. Le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera de su repertorio y mostró su mano, alzando el dedo meñique.

—Te lo prometo, pesado. ¿De dónde sacas ideas así? Sólo un cabeza de chorlito como tú tiene tanta inventiva —espetó con cariño mezclado con burla.

—No sé, las cosas a veces no son tan sencillas de pensar y surgen dudas. Supongo que me ha entrado miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo... —En el fondo le comprendía perfectamente. Él también era inseguro pese a mostrar aquella faceta rígida y calculadora y, cómo no, se preocupaba por sus seres queridos. Le agarró el dedo meñique con el suyo propio realizando oficialmente la promesa demandada. Ambos sonrieron de oreja a oreja cerrando los ojos de pura felicidad, sintiendo el alivio de poder confiar en alguien por el resto de sus días.

—Lo que has dicho ha sonado algo cursi, pero te lo perdono porque hablas de mí. —Esta vez fue Trunks quien se recostó contra el suelo, entrelazando sus dedos por encima de su pecho dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo a las estrellas, adoptando de nuevo aquella actitud más madura y severa, más pensativa.

—En ocasiones hace falta ser cursi, infantil, pesado y hasta testarudo para demostrar los sentimientos —opinó el de cabellos alborotados imitando a su contrario. Empezó a susurrar números, a lo que el hijo de Bulma respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza para observarle entre los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces ahora?

—Contando estrellas, como cuando jugábamos aquí mismo de más pequeños. Parece que no pero hemos crecido, eh —rió achinando los ojos recordando el pasado, contagiándole la sonrisa a Trunks—. ¿Cómo te ves dentro de unos años, Trunks?

No dudó demasiado la respuesta aunque se hizo de rogar, deleitándose en ver la impaciencia característica de Goten. Miró de reojo a su amigo y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

—Contando estrellas.


End file.
